


I'm going back to the start

by sweetkisses



Series: Our love is special because it's you and I [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Niall is mentioned - Freeform, Sad, Wheelchair louis, for this series i mean, last one, the character death is at the end so you can just read up to that part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Mr. Styles." Harry gives Louis his best puppy dog eyes but they just cause Louis to shove him lightly.</p><p>"I can't even be mad at you because you called me Mr. Styles." Louis says as he crosses his own arms.</p><p> </p><p>or Harry and Louis live their life</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going back to the start

Harry and Louis get married the day before a huge winter storm.  
  
"He is so stunning." Harry whispers to Zayn, his best man. Louis is rolling down the aisle right now, his mums hand on his shoulder. Harry can't take his eyes off him, Louis looks perfect in his tux and he has the biggest smile on his face. Harry stares at Louis and smiles back because he's looking at the rest of his life and he really likes it.  
  
Harry holds his hands behind his back as Louis rolls closer and closer to him. Finally he reaches the alter, his mum kisses his chest and sits down as Harry takes his hands tightly.  
  
"Hi." Harry whispers even though everyone in the room can here them.  
  
"Hi." Louis blushes.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Harry asks and Louis bites his lip as he nods his head. Before Louis can speak the service begins. Harry tunes out most of it and focuses on the sparkle in Louis' eye. He wonders if he has that sparkle too- he does.  
  
Harry's thoughts are interrupted by the priest telling Harry what to say. He repeats after him as he takes Louis' hand and slips on the gold ring. He leans down and kisses the smaller boys hand before pulling back with a smile that covers his whole face.  
  
Next it's Louis' turn and he takes Harry's hand with his own shaky one. He's blushing horribly and Harry smiles brighter- if possible -as Louis slips on an identical golden ring onto Harry's finger. They stare at each other as the priest finishes his last lines.  
  
"You may kiss." He announces and Harry leans down quickly. He cups Louis' face with both of his hands and attaches their lips. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck as Harry slips his tongue into Louis' mouth. He wants to deepen it, to let Louis know just how much he loves him and happy he's married but there are too many people around.  
  
So very reluctantly Harry pulls back with a huge grin that matches Louis'. Harry pecks Louis again before picking the boy out of his wheelchair. Louis lets out a squeak and wraps his arms around Harry's neck quickly. Harry chuckles at him before he leads them down the aisle.  
  
"Harry." Louis mumbles as he puts his face into Harry neck. The taller boy kicks open the building door as he carries Louis into his dressing room. "You always manage to somehow embarrass me." Louis giggle as Harry sets him down on the couch. He turns his upper body to look at Harry who has sat down next to him.  
  
"Really? Those are going to be your first words as Mr. Louis Styles?" Harry jokes and tangles his and Louis' hands together, their rings clicking.  
  
"As a matter of fact it is." Louis mocks and he leans over to kiss Harry, is slow and sweet this time. It doesn't last long either because the door is opening and Liam is walking in with Louis' wheelchair, Niall, Zayn and the priest right behind him.  
  
"Let's officially marry you two." The priest laughs as he sets down the paper in on the coffee table in front of them. "Sigh here." He points to the top line and holds out the pen to Harry. The green eyed boy takes it and writes his name with a smile. Louis does the same with the line below it. Finally the priest sighs off on it and walks out with a handshake to each boy.  
  
"So Louis Styles, eh?" Niall says as he leans again the wall.  
  
"Yeah." Louis blushes.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are marriage." Zayn laughs from the other side of the room.  
  
"I know it's crazy, but you guys are perfect for each other." Liam says with a smile. "Anyways we are going to go to the reception and we will see you married boys there." Liam starts to walk out and grabs Niall's jacket to pull him out with Zayn behind them.  
  
"Mr. Louis Styles." Harry whispers as he leans closer to the blushing boy. "That name suits you so well."  
  
"Really?" Louis mocks and moves so their foreheads are touching.  
  
"Mmh, yes really." Harry attaches their lips as he moves to grab Louis' hand and runs his finger over the golden ring. Louis is his and he couldn't be happier.  
  
*  
  
Louis gives Harry his notebook on the night of their wedding.  
  
"Are you ready for our honeymoon tomorrow?" Harry asks as he kisses Louis before falling onto the bed. He realizes a deep breath before taking off his shoes and tux jacket.  
  
"Yes, I'm just going to lay on the beach the hole two weeks we are there." Louis laughs and reaches down to take off his own shoes and jacket before climbing into the bed with Harry.  
  
"You're gonna be so tan, my tan accountant." Harry rubs Louis' arm and turns on his side to stare down at the smaller boy.  
  
"You better get tan too. I didn't marry a pale lawyer no I want a tan one." Louis giggles and Harry wonders if his green eyes are shaped like hearts yet.  
  
"Well I'll try my best but I'm just going to burn up in the sun." Harry says seriously before smiling at Louis.  
  
"At least you'll have some color then." Louis jokes. Harry smirks at Louis before reaching over and digging his fingers into Louis' side. The small boy lets out a squeak of laughter as he tries to smack Harry's hands off of him. "H-Harry!" He giggles and that's such a beautiful sound Harry is glad he's wearing this ring. "S-s-stop!" He shouts with a grin on his face and Harry pulls back with a pout.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Styles." Harry gives Louis his best puppy dog eyes but they just cause Louis to shove him lightly.  
  
"I can't even be mad at you because you called me Mr. Styles." Louis says as he crosses his own arms.  
  
"I'm gonna use that to my advantage." Harry jokes while Louis rolls his eyes at him. The taller boy reaches out and takes Louis' left hand in his. Louis stares at him as he gently kisses over Louis' ring. It's smaller than his, much smaller but it fits Louis perfectly.  
  
"Hey." Louis whispers and Harry looks up at him and continues to hold Louis' hand. "Do you remember when we first met, and you said that two smart people make a genius couple?" Louis chews on his lip as Harry nods a him in confusion. Where is Louis going with this?  
  
"And I embarrassed myself?"  
  
"No, you didn't." Louis giggles before rolling his torso over to their bedside table. Harry hears a draw open and Louis rolls back over. He's holding a notebook and Harry's eyes widen because that's the notebook that he had when they first met. He wants to know what's in it so fucking bad. "Here." Louis hands the notebook to Harry.  
  
The green eyed boy jumps up so he's sitting cross legged. He holds the notebook in his hands as Louis slowly pushes himself so he's sitting against the headboard. Harry's eyes scan the cover and the notebook is so worn down, the pure green cover is faded and three words are written across it in sharpie, "A Genius Couple".  
  
"It's about-." Louis starts but is cut off with a kiss to his check.  
  
"Thank you Louis, but I don't want to know. I want this to be a secret for the rest of my life." Harry says and Louis looks at him with worry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry admits. "But I'm going to keep it forever as never open it." Harry pecks Louis' cheek again before taking the notebook and putting it in his bedside draw. "I love you Mr. Styles."  
  
"I love you Mr. Styles." Louis replies with a smile before kissing Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry is surprised when Louis asks him about kids.  
  
"Hey babe." Harry says as Louis roll into his office. They've been married for half a year and Harry can't stop staring at Louis' ring.  
  
"Hi Harry." Louis bites his lip and Harry knows that he wants to ask something but is too afraid to do so.  
  
"What's on my favorite boys mind?" Harry smirks and leans back into his chair. Louis smiles before rolling closer until he's next to Harry who spins his chair towards him. "What are you thinking Louis?" Harry asks seriously.  
  
"Um, so after two people get married," Louis starts and looks down at his lap. Harry watches as he swallows a lump in his throat. "The next step is to get settled and stay in love. Which we have done, but after that comes-." Louis stops and looks Harry in the eyes. The green eyes are filled with confusion while the blue are filled with determination. "Harry, I want a baby."  
  
Harry blinks at Louis because wow. This is bigger than anything Harry has dealt with before. Sure they talked about kids but harry imagined that would be _way_ later in the future.  
  
The thing is though Harry doesn't know anything about raising another human being. He was the baby of his family people took care of him not the other way around. What if he's a horrible father and the kid hates him? What if he fucks everything up?  
  
Harry looks at Louis who is biting his lip with tear filled eyes and realizes that he's not going to be alone. Louis will be with him every step of the way. Him and Louis will struggle together and raise a beautiful baby as their own- another Styles. Harry isn't worried anymore as he smiles brightly at Louis.  
  
"I want a baby too, Louis." He says and Louis' face splits into a grin. Harry pulls him in for a hug as he pictures their life with a little baby boy or girl. "Should we adopt or-."  
  
"I want to adopt. I don't want to have the chance to give my child my condition, but you could give us a nice mini Harry."  
  
"No," Harry takes Louis' hands in his. "If we can't have a mini you we aren't getting a mini me. So let's adopt." Louis smiles at him before grabbing Harry's face and kissing him.  
  
"We are having a baby!" Louis squeaks when they pull back and Harry smiles at him as he pulls him back in for another kiss.  
  
*  
  
A year later and Harry and Louis meet their son on a rainy day.  
  
"I think I'm gonna pee myself." Louis whispers while they wait in a room they've been instructed into. It's been a long wait for the baby. The millions of papers they had to fill out were a big struggle. Eventually though they were accepted and a week after that they were told a women was giving up her child after her birth. They don't know anything about her expect that six months later she gave birth and that brings them back to here.  
  
"I think I already peed myself." Harry says and Louis looks at him with a giggle. But it's true Harry is nervous as fuck. He grips Louis' shaking hand as the door creeps open. "Shit." Harry whispers to himself as a women comes in carrying a bundle of blue. It's a boy, they have a boy.  
  
"Here he is." She announces as she walks towards them. The boys looks at each other with watery smiles before looking back at the bundle. Louis is crying silently as the adoption women hands the bundle to him. "I'll give you guys some time." She says before walking out but Harry pays no attention to her because all he sees is Louis and their baby.  
  
 _Their baby_.  
  
He's beautiful. His skin pale is light against the light blue blanket. He's tiny, so tiny Harry bet he could hold him easily in his hand. Harry reaches his hand out and strokes his finger across their boys chin. Their baby starts to stir and blinks his eyes open. Their dark brown as he looks up at his fathers who are both crying now. Their boy smiles as Louis brushes a finger across his balled head.  
  
"Hi baby." Harry whispers through his tears as his baby wraps his hand around Harry's finger. Louis smiles and cries more as their boy stares at them. "What should we name him?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear.  
  
"Jeffrey." Louis whispers and when Harry looks back at their baby he falls more in love.  
  
"Hi Jeffrey. I'm your papa and this is your daddy and we love you so much." Harry says to their baby who makes a cute noise at them. "I love him, I love you."  
  
*  
  
Jeffrey's first day at school is when it's too hot to be outside.  
  
"Be nice to the other boys and girls Jeffrey." Louis says as he straightens Jeffrey's shirt.  
  
"Make sure you eat all of your lunch and not just the brownie." Harry says with sweat dripping from is brow as his son pouts at him.  
  
"I'll be fine." Jeffrey mumbles out. "Can I go now?" He asks and Louis and Harry kiss his slightly sweaty forehead.  
  
"We love you, now go have some fun." Harry says.  
  
"I love you." Jeffrey smiles before running into the school building and Harry pushes Louis away into the shade.  
  
*  
  
Louis cries when Jeffrey graduates.  
  
"Dad please stop." Jeffrey whines as he walks over to his parents after the ceremony.  
  
"Shush Jeffrey he's allowed to cry." Harry says and scowls his eighteen year old son.  
  
"Sorry pap." Jeffrey says. Harry watches as he leans down and whispers in Louis' ear making his dad laugh and also scowls at his son.  
  
"How did you even graduate, let alone get into a nice college?" Louis mocks and Jeffrey just shrugs and flicks the tassel of his hat. Someone calls Jeffrey's name and their son runs off to his friends.  
  
"Are son is so cool, I'm jealous." Harry admits and Louis giggles at him.  
  
"I'm jealous too." Louis admits.  
  
"Why are you jealous? You're an accountant!"  
  
"And you're an ass of a lawyer." Louis smirks at him and Harry leans down to kiss him. "He's all grown up now." Louis says once they pull back.  
  
"I know, now what?" Harry asks and looks over at his son.  
  
"Now, we go buy some icecream." Louis says and starts to roll away, Harry right behind him.  
  
*  
  
It rains during Louis' funeral.  
  
"Pap, are you coming?" Jeffrey asks as everyone else files back to their cars.  
  
"In a little." Harry says and Jeffrey leaves him with a pity smile and a umbrella. Harry stands there for ten minutes before he reaches in his jacket and pulls out a green notebook. "I never told you this but I read your notebook, the day after our wedding when you feel asleep on the plane. It's amazing Louis and I wish I told you sooner so you could have it published." Harry feels the tears rise up in his eyes.  
  
"You know, when I first saw you I knew you were something special." Harry coughs as his throat becomes one big lump. "I remember telling Niall about you all the time, he said I talked about you more than I did about becoming a lawyer. That's saying something because I loved my job. Then I met you and I loved you so much more than a fucking job. I still love you even though you left me, it hurts to walk around the house and try not to think about all the memories there."  
  
"Do you remember that time where you did a wheelie and you kicked me in the face and knocked me out? Or how about that time Jeffrey was five and tried to do a flip on the table and he just fell on the table and busted open the bag of flour that went all over us? Those were some good times, and I miss those. Jeffrey's gone with his family and I'm here all alone now. I miss you Louis, I miss you and I want you and your perfection back in my life. I don't care if it's only been three days, I fucking miss you." Harry chokes on his last words as he cries silently and walks back to his car.  
  
*  
  
Harry dies on a sunny morning, the day after Louis' funeral.  
  
When Jeffrey finds him he cries but with a smile because he knows his pap wouldn't have been happy if he wasn't with Louis. Just like how Louis wouldn't have been happy without Harry. But now they are together, happy as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Its over i hope you all liked it and comment on what you thought :)


End file.
